Got7 Night Story
by kavey key
Summary: Hanya malam yang bisa membuat mereka mengurangi rasa lelah setelah kegiatan melelahkan. Hanya malam yang mengerti untuk menyampaikan cinta mereka. Hanya malam, tanpa kamera. WARNING! GAK SUKA CASTNYA? JANGAN BACA!


-Jark Night story-

Mark tersenyum sendiri saat menonton acara Weekly Idol dengan Got7 sebagai bintang tamunya. Kadang tawanya terdengar ketika Jackson menjadi bulan-bulanan kedua MC di acara tersebut, lalu tiba-tiba meringis ketika layar memperlihatkan kedua MC yang mencium pipinya. Mark tidak mempermasalahkan jika saja Jackson tidak mendiamkannya seharian karena itu.

"Sudah malam. Ayo tidur, baby." Entah kapan datangnya seseorang yang saat ini sudah duduk di kasur yang sama dan melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya, bahkan -walaupun Mark duduk membelakangi pintu-, ia tidak mendengar pintu pintu yang terbuka.

"Sebentar lagi, Jackson." terdengar decakan dari Jackson yang membuat mark menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya marah lagi, ia segera mematikan laptopnya lalu tertidur di samping Jackson.

"Kau terlihat buruk." Ucap Mark saat melihat kekasihnya berbaring dengan wajah basah -setelah menghapus make up- yang terlihat lelah. Ia baru pulang syutting bersama anggota BigByung.

"Aku memang buruk."

Mark mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping menghadap Jackson, mengusap pelan rambut yang biasa ditutupi topi itu dengan sayang, membuat sang empunya memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"Mark?"

"Ye?"

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini? kau tidak berselingkuh dengan Bambam atau Junior hyung kan?" Tanyanya. Matanya terbuka menatap Mark yang tersenyum jahil dengan tangan yang masih mengusap rambutnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Hyuuuung~" rengeknya membuat Mark terkekeh pelan. Ia selalu menggunakan embel-embel hyung saat merengek.

"Ya! Lihat siapa yang merengek seperti wanita di saat seperti ini. Ayo kita bertukar posisi saja."

"Big no. Hanya saja, sekarang banyak yang menshipper kalian, hyung. Lebih banyak dariku."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kau selalu mencium junior, aku tidak."

"Kau dapat yang lebih di belakang panggung." Jawab Mark yang diiringi desahan malas. Ini sudah kali ke 100-atau lebih- Jackson membahasnya. Bukan bermaksud melebihkan, tapi itulah nyatanya. Padahal mereka tau itu adalah permintaan manajemen mereka, yah, begitulah Jackson, terlalu mendramatisir. "Jackson?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana Youngji?"

"Mark, please." Jackson memasang wajah memelas. Jika Jackson cemburu dengan membernya, Mark cemburu dengan teman main Jackson dalam acara Roomate.

Melihat itu Mark mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jujur ia juga malas berdebat tentang orang-orang di tengah hubungan mereka. "Aku merindukanmu, Jack."

Jackson tersenyum dan menarik tubuh Mark dalam dekapannya. Membawa Mark dalam ciuman memabukkan untuk menyalurkan rasa rindunya. Menyesap perlahan benda kenyal yang menjadi candu satu sama lain, menciptakan rasa basah area bibir, suara decakan serta perasaan senang yang membuncah dari keduanya.

Mereka saling menatap setelah melepaskan ciuman.

"Kau tahu?"

Cup

Jackson bertanya diiringi kecupan ringan dibibir kekasihnya.

"Aku,"

Cup

"Selalu,"

Cup

"Merindukanmu."

Cup

"Sudah, bodoh." Mark membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jackson. Terlihat sekali telinganya memerah karena malu.

"I love you, Mark." diiringi kecupan di kepala Mark.

-YooBam Night Story-

"Hyung? kau sudah tidur?" Tanya sang maknae kepada namja imut di ranjang sebelahnya yang hanya di batasi lemari kecil berwarna putih.

"Belum. Wae?"

"Hyung, kemarilah. Aku ingin memelukmu."

Bambam menuruti keinginan maknae sekaligus kekasihnya itu dengan semangat, hingga...

BRUK

Kakinya tersandung selimut yang belum di lepas utuh dari tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan posisi tengkurap, hidung dan jidatnya memerah sempurna. Entah apa yang harus Yogyeom rasakan, sedih karena Bambam terjatuh atau bersyukur karena setidaknya kekasihnya itu tidak berdarah.

Ia bangkit hendak menolong Bambam yang sayangnya langsung di tolak dan memberikan perintah agar Yoogyeom tetap duduk di tempatnya dengan tangannya. Bambam berdiri setelah melepaskan kakinya dari lilitan selimut.

"Gwaenchanayo?"

"Ne, hehehe." Jawabnya dengan tawa manisnya.

BRUK

Lagi-lagi Bambam terjatuh. Kali ini saat hendak duduk di tepi kasur kekasihnya. Sayang, belum sampai kasur ia sudah memposisikan pantatnya untuk duduk. Yoogyeom meringis kemudian tertawa pelan, membantu hyung imutnya untuk duduk di kasur. "Hati-hati hyung." Ujarnya dengan senyuman. Bambam nyengir.

Yoogyeom berbaring di kasurnya lalu menepuk bantalnya yang masih ada ruang untuk kepala kekasihnya.

TUK

Yoogyeom mengusap kasar wajahnya. Bambam meringis. Kepalanya terbentur kepala ranjang saat akan tertidur. Yoogyeom melebarkan tangan sebelahnya, mengerti maksud kekasihnya, Bambam kemudian tidur di lengan nyaman kekasihnya. Cukup lama mereka diam karena Bambam menutup wajahnya, dan Yoogyeom memandanginya sambil tersenyum, sampai suara isakan terdengar di antara mereka.

"Hyung? waeyo? apa sangat sakit?" Yoogyeom mulai panik lalu mencium kepala Bambam berkali-kali sambil mengusapnya.

Bambam menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa, hyung?"

Bambam masih tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya bergetar di sertai suara tarik ingus. Yoogyeom melepaskan tangan Bambam dari wajahnya, memperhatikan wajah kekasih imutnya yang sedang memerah. "Hyung, waeyo hmm?"

"Aku malu hiks," Sugguh Yoogyeom ingin mencubit pipi kekasihnya hingga copot. Bambam benar-benar menggemaskan. Tentu saja Yoogyeom tahu Bambam malu, tapi ia tidak menyangka Bambam akan menangis.

"Aku ceroboh sekali hiks bahkan di depanmu. Yak!" Tangisannya diiringi teriakan karena Yoogyeom menggigit pipi kirinya sampai menyisakan bekas.

"Kau lucu sih."

"Aku sedang mal-"

"Sebelah sini belum."

"Yak!" Teriaknya lagi saat pipi kanannya mengalami nasib yang sama.

"Pipimu kenyal hyung." Yoogyeom menusuk-nusuk pipi kiri Yoogyeom dengan jarinya. "Tapi lebih kenyal bibirmu, sih."

Wajah Bambam merah seketika, pemandangan yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit putihnya. Yoogyeom membawa Bambam dalam pelukannya. "Aku meyukai sikap malu dan cerobohmu, dan aku mencintaimu dengan semua itu."

"Jadi tidak masalah?"

"Selama kau tidak ceroboh hingga mencintai orang lain aku tidak keberatan."

"Never." Bambam tersenyum dalam dekapan hangat Yoogyeom, sedangkan Yoogyeom mengusap sambil sesekali mencium kepala hyungnya hingga sang hyung tertidur dipelukannya. "Jaljayo. Saranghae, hyung."

-JJ Night Story-

Junior menggeliat gelisah di kamarnya. Bukan. Bukan karena ada yang menindihnya atau menggerayangi tubuhnya seperti fanfiction yang biasa ia baca, tetapi karena pengaruh kopi yang ia minum tadi sore. Ia jadi tidak bisa tidur saat ini.

Junior tidur menghadap kanan, kemudian tengkurap, kenghadap kiri, telentang, menghadap kanan lagi, telentang, terus begitu secara acak. Hingga kemudian terduduk dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar menuju kamar kekasihnya dengan Youngjae.

Junior masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu kemumdian cemberut melihat Jaebum dan Youngjae yang tidur sambil berhadapan walau tidak dalam jarak yang dekat, ia lalu menyelip di antara Jaebum dan Youngjae -karena kasur dikamar mereka dan mark big size-. Ia menggeser Youngjae agak kasar hingga sang empunya terbangun kemudian mendesah malas saat tau Juniorlah penyebabnya. "Mianhae." Bisiknya sambil nyengir.

Youngjae mendengus kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi dua hyung yang dijuluki orang tua Got7 padahal sifat Junior -menurutnya- kadang kekanakkan.

"Hyung bangun!" Junior mencium kedua mata Jaebum. Jaebum tetap tidur.

"Hyuuuung~" Junior merengek lagi sambil menarik hidung Jaebum dengan kencang, yang di balas gumaman dari sang empunya.

"Hyung!"

"Hyung, banguuuun~"

"Hyu-"

"Yak hyung! Berisik tahu. Kembali saja sana ke kamarmu!" teriak Youngjae tak tahan dengan aksi -mari membangunkan leader galak- yang di lakukan 'umma' grup mereka.

"Hyung!"

"Ya!" Jaebum ingin marah jika saja ia tidak melihat Juniorlah yang menggigit telinganya dan membuatnya terbangun. Ia hanya mengusap telinganya pelan tanpa niat memarahi.

"Hyuuuung, tadi aku di marahi Youngjae." Youngjae mendelik sebal. Perkataannya tidak di dengar tapi malah di adukan sang 'umma' sayang ia malas meladeni hyungnya itu. Bisa habis dia di marahi leader yang terkenal member tergalak di GOT7.

Jaebum tersenyum dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Memeluk kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hyung, marahiiii~"

"Jae-ah, jangan seperti itu." Ucapnya dengan suara serak. Junior mencebil tidak suka, respon Jaebum tidak sesuai harapannya.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Tidur bersamaku disini, baby."

"Hyung, usap-usap."

"Hmm..." Jaebum menuruti permintaan kekasihnya. Mengusap punggung Junior walau kadang kehilangan kesadaran saking mengantuknya.

Sebenarnya Youngjae ingin sekali mengusir Junior lagi, tapi mengingat Jaebum rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia juga bingung bagaimana junior bisa menjinakkan Jaebum yang dikenal kasar. Lihatlah! Sekarang bahkan ia terlihat seperti hewan yang menuruti perintah majikan. Benar-benar aneh.

"Hyung, aku masih tidak bisa tidur. Ottokhe?"

"Kau mau aku tiduri?"

Youngjae melotot sedangkan Junior mendesah, tau apa arti kata ''tiduri'' dari Jaebum. Sungguh, Jaebum di belakang panggung adalah Jaebum yang terkena penyakit kemesuman otak -Setidaknya itu pikiran Junior- "Kenapa kau tidak tidur bersamaku saja? Kenapa harus bersama Youngjae?"

"Karena aku akan menyerangmu jika terus bersama."

Junior mendesis malas, "Hyung, Jackson kemarin marah lagi padaku karena mencium Mark."

"Akan ku hajar dia besok."

"Hyung kenapa kau tidak cemburu juga?"

"Aku bahkan bisa mencium bagian intimmu, baby."

Junior mendesah -lagi- dengan jawaban 'satu kalimat' yang di ucapkan Jaebum. Lagi-lagi tidak sesuai harapannya. "Hyung, kemarin aku dan Bambam ke dorm MissA sunbaenim, masakan Min sunbae ternyata enak sekali hyung."

"Hmm..."

"Kau pasti menyukainya jika ikut."

"Aku lebih suka saat menikmati tubuhmu."

"Ya!" Semburat merah menjalar hingga ketelinga Junior, ia cukup sabar mendengar kalimat-kalimat mesum yang memang sudah biasa di ucapkan Jaebum, bahkan Jaebum selalu frontal saat mereka melalukan –-ehm- itu. Lalu ia melanjutkan.

"Suzy nuna juga cantik sekali."

"Kau paling cantik bagiku- Akh!" Junior menggigit bahu Jaebum kesal-atau malu- entahlah.

"Aku tampan, hyung!"

Mereka terhenti saat terdengar suara pintu. Youngjae mengilang di baliknya, mungkin malas mendengar mereka. Lagipula mereka juga tidak peduli. "Kau membuat Youngjae pergi, yeobo."

"Kau yang dari tadi berkata mesum, sayang." Jawab Junior dengan tarikan di hidung Jaebum kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama. ""Saranghae, hyung."

"Nado chagiya." Jaebum menarik kekasihnya dalam ciuman sayang. Tidak kasar namun menuntut, pelan tapi pasti, entahlah. Yang terpenting sekarang lumatan-lumatan itu menjadi sebuah desahan dari kamar mereka. Untung saja Youngjae kini tengah mengungsi ke kamar Junior dengan selamat.


End file.
